BACK!
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Pertemuannya kembali, sosok lama yang masih membekas dalam benak Daisuke. Orang yang siap membunuh dirinya sendiri karena sekelilingnya.


**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke Motomiya, Tomoki Himi.**

 **Rate M/Umur 18 kebawah meningan minggat, kalau tetep ngotot, monggo wae. YAOI!**

 **Genre General Romance**

Katakanlah begini, aku bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan.

"Klise sekali."

Memang. Namun ini merupakan pertemuan yang katakanlah, bukan pertama kalinya dengannya.

"Makin klise."

Berisik, aku bertemu dengannya dalam sebuah hobiku. Sebuah pertemuan yang membuatku bergetar, sangat bergetar, debaran jantung yang sudah lama tak pernah aku alami. Rasa doki-doki yang bercampur dengan terpesona akan sosoknya.

"Jadi lebay."

####

Daisuke berjalan pelan, langkahnya melangkah dengan mantap menaiki undakan sebuah menara di kotanya, menara tower tertinggi di Odaiba. Wajahnya sedang merengut, nampak sedang memiliki mood buruk "Sepi banget. Gak ada orang satupun."gerutunya sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Anak tangga terus di tapakinya, hingga sampai pada puncak tertinggi menara "Gile, beneran gak ada orang apa."memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Langkahnya akan melangkah turun kembali, namun tak jadi saat Daisuke merasakan sebuah kehadiran 'Eh ternyata ada toh.'dirasakannya hawa keberadaan orang itu di salah satu sisi luar dari menara. Maka dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Daisuke semakin mendapatkan sebuah sosok dalam matanya, sosok seorang perempuan mungil, terlihat dari sebuah pakaian yang feminim dan manis, yang sedang memandang langit malam yang mendung 'Pemain sempurna, cewek lagi.'seringai Daisuke.

"Hey Kanojo. Sedang apa malam-malam begini sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini?"sapa Daisuke saat sudah dekat, dibelakang sosok perempuan itu.

Si perempuan, yang sepertinya merasa terpanggil, membalikkan tubuhnya, rambut pendeknya berkibar tertiup angin malam. Semakin jelas sosok wajahnya saat berbalik seutuhnya, saat melihatnya Daisuke merasakan serangan jantung seketika. Matanya agak melebar saat melihat sosok perempuan itu "Ya."suaranya terdengar menggema dalam kepala Daisuke.

Si perempuan pun memandang lurus pada Daisuke "Ah. Daisuke-nii."suara si perempuan mengenali sosok di depannya.

Daisuke masih tak bisa menghilangkan kekagetannya, namun tak lama Daisuke menurunkan wajah kagetnya "Eh."suara menjeda, meski tak kaget lagi namun Daisuke masih tak percaya "Himi..."suaranya masih terbata "Kun?"

Berdiri di depannya, orang yang dari sosok tubuhnya adalah seorang perempuan yang di kira oleh Daisuke, namun itu hanyalah sebuah tipuan. Sosok sesungguhnya adalah seorang lelaki mungil berperawakan seperti perempuan. "Ya. Daisuke-nii."

Daisuke mengucek matanya, masih tak percaya, namun semakin dia lihat betul-betul, sosok yang pernah di temuinya dulu makin jelas dia tahu. Sosok senyuman yang sudah lama tak dia lihat. Saat dirasa memang benar apa yang di lihatnya sosok itu adalah Tomoki Himi, Daisuke mulai mengembalikan dirinya "Wah, Himi-kun. Lama tak jumpa."

"Lama tak jumpa Daisuke-nii."

Daisuke mendekati Tomoki "Wah, bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Daisuke

"Yah lumayan baik."senyum Tomoki.

Daisuke menydarinya, senyum ini senyum lemah yang biasanya dia lihat di para pemainnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tetap cebol ya. Kalau sudah empat tahun tak bertemu, harusnya sekarang kamu SMA kan?"

Sebuah tawa pelan, yang kemudian di artikan oleh Daisuke sebagai tawa paksa. "Daisuke-nii sedang apa kemari?"

"Aku. Hmm apa ya."menjeda "Cari angin, jalan-jalan."

"Alasan yang sama seperti dulu ya."

Daisuke sedikit nyengir saat mengingat dulu, sebuah alasan yang sama dia keluarkan saat bertemu dengan Tomoki. Daisuke melirik sosok di sebelahnya "Himi-kun sendiri. Sedang apa disini, sendirian?"

Tomoki tak langsung menjawab, melainkan menoleh pada Daisuke dan menatapnya. "Aku..."sebuah jeda yang dirasakan Daisuke sangat panjang, namun hanya beberapa detik "Aku, ingin membunuh diriku."

Daisuke tak nampak terkejut, dia tahu betul, dari banyak pemainnya, hampir semua yang dia temui memiliki raut, ekspresi dan tatapan mata seperti Tomoki saat ini, sebuah gambaran yang Daisuke sebut, wajah yang akan mati dengan membunuh diri sendiri. "Hee."

"Daisuke-nii tak nampak terkejut?"

Melirik "Gak juga. Aku bagaimana ya."menatap ke bawah, sebuah jarak yang jauh untuk mendarat dari ketinggian puncak menara "Sudah terbiasa melihat garis wajah yang Himi-kun tunjukan sekarang."

"Oh."

"Himi-kun. Mau bercerita?"

Tomoki menggeleng pelan. Matanya lurus menatap ke depan, menuju hamparan banyak gedung gedung bertingkat yang di warnai nyala lampur, menjadikannya pemandangan yang indah.

"Aku rasanya sedang beruntung."

Daisuke menoleh "Wajah terakhir yang ku lihat adalah Daisuke-nii."

Daisuke menatap lekat Tomoki "Kata-katamu dulu juga menjadi pendorong bagiku."senyum Tomoki "Mati itu nyaman. Mati itu kebebasan, kita tak punya penyesalan dan tak ada beban. Kita tenggelam dalam keabadian tanpa beban. Mati lebih baik dari hidup."

Daisuke terdiam mendengarnya, itu kata-kata yang sering dia katakan pada para pemainnya. Dan saat dulu, saat dia bersama Tomoki dulu, dia pernah berkata begitu. 'Dia juga salah satu pemainku.'

"Kata-katamu, memberiku keberanian untuk melangkah ke jalur kehidupan selanjutnya. Daisuke-nii, terima kasih."

'Dia salah satu korbanmu juga Daisuke.'suara hati Daisuke.

"Selamat tinggal Daisuke-nii. Aku benar-benar senang melihatmu di saat terakhir."

Daisuke terdiam, bahkan kata-kata dari sebuah gerak bibir di saat Tomoki mulai bersiap melompat dari palang pembatas tak bisa dia dengarkan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah, kenyataan bahwa orang yang sekarang akan melompat di depannya adalah salah satu dari pemainnya.

Saat matanya mulai mengikuti gerak tubuh Tomoki, yang mulai melewati palang pembatas. Reflek tangan Daisuke bergerak cepat. Menggapai tubuh Tomoki yang mulai di tarik gravitasi, secepat yang ia bisa, memaksakan seluruh otot tubuhnya, menggapai tubuh Tomoki.

"Kamu..."Daisuke berhasil mendapatkan kaki kanan Tomoki yang sudah berada di udara "Bukan pemainku."

####

"Tumben."

"Aku tahu."

"Berarti dia juga salah satu orang yang memakan umpanmu ya."menyeruput minuman "Lalu kenapa kamu gak lepaskan seperti biasa."

Daisuke memandang sahabatnya, memalingkan wajah "Lalu? Kamu bawa dia."

"Saat malam itu ya, namun pagi harinya dia sudah gak ada. Ini sudah tiga hari, dan aku tak tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya."

Mendengus mengejek "Aneh sekali, tumben kamu gak tahu. Memang dia kenalanmu dari mana sih?"

"Waktu KKN dulu, aku dapat tempat di desanya. Tak ku sangka di ke Odaiba seperti ini."Daisuke mengeluarkan ponselnya "Kanbara, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"Takuya melemparkan kaleng minuman ke arah tempat sampah "Ah, dia banci ya."

Daisuke memicing "Dia pakai baju cewek padahal cowok. Banci kan."

Daisuke tetap diam, namun gerak tangannya menggeser screen ponselnya dan menunjukkan pada Takuya "Hoo, trap toh."

"Orang yang baru pertama kali sudah pasti akan terjebak. Cewek sekalipun akan kalah dengan penampilan seperti ini."kagum Takuya melihat foto di ponsel Daisuke.

Daisuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari Takuya, dan memandang kembali foto Tomoki. Takuya memicing, dan mendengus "Aku gak suka akan hal ini."

Menatap heran "Apa maksudmu?'

"Jelas sudah kan. Kamu tertarik pada banci ini."

Takuya, mendirikan dirinya, kemudian berdiri tepat di depan Daisuke yang duduk. Mencium bibir Daisuke cepat dan tak lama "Ini gak boleh. Kamu itu cewekku Daisuke."

Memicingkan matanya "Sejak kapan itu terjadi?"

Takuya mengeluarkan senyuman kecil, Daisuke berwajah datar. "Sejak kita melakukan sex bersama."

"Huh."mendengus mengejek "Kolot sekali. Aku menusukkan penisku pada pantatmu bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, Kanbara."

Daisuke berdiri dan berjalan pergi, dengan sebelumnya mencium bibir Takuya dalam dan agak lama. Takuya memandang Daisuke yang pergi menjauh "Aku benar-benar akan mendapatkan tubuhmu seutuhnya Daisuke."seringai Takuya "Beserta dendam atas Izumi Orimotoku tersayang."

####

"Mau mencoba lagi?"

Tomoki menoleh, Daisuke masuk dalam penglihatannya. Sosok yang menggagalkan dirinya membunuh diri sendiri beberapa hari lalu "Kenapa ada disini lagi?"

"Hanya firasat saja."

"Daisuke-nii ingin menghentikanku?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Daisuke mendekati Tomoki "Aku perlu tahu alasanmu?"

Tomoki tersenyum "Kurasa Daisuke-nii bisa menebaknya."

"Mungkin."Daisuke menyender pada tepian "Tapi aku ingin tahu dari mulutmu langsung."

"Aku di kucilkan."

"Ya."

"Kenapa ada perbedaan seperti ini."

"Hmm."

"Aku senang menggunakan pakaian perempuan. Karenanya banyak orang mengucilkan, mencibir, mengejek dan melakukan kekerasan padaku. Kenapa, apa bedanya dengan perempuan yang memakai pakaian seperti lelaki juga. Perlakuannya berbeda sekali, perempuan seperti tak aneh memakai pakaian lelaki, sebutannya tomboi, tapi mereka tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan semena-mena."

"Hee."

"Lalu aku, kenapa dengan aku memakai pakaian perempuan, aku mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Akhirnya aku melanjutkan sekolah di Odaiba, tempat yang aku tahu dari Daisuke-nii. Namun disini pun sama saja, di desaku, sudah tak ada yang ingin berteman denganku. Dan di sini pun. Awalnya biasa saja, aku bisa bebas melakukan hobiku, namun sejak aku ketahuan saat tak sengaja aku ganti pakaian di toilet sekolah, aku mulai mendapatkan perlakuan itu kembali."

Daisuke diam, mendengarkan keluhan akan hidup dalam hobi Tomoki. "Aku sudah tak tahan. Aku sudah muak, pelecehan, perlakuan kasar dan lainnya."Tomoki mulai menangis "Aku bukan homo. Aku hanya senang menggunakan pakaian perempuan."

"Ah."Daisuke buka suara "Banci."

Tomoki menatap Daisuke dengan mata berair "Bahkan Daisuke-nii juga berkata begitu."

"Wajar kan. Cewek dapat predikat tomboi dengan berdandan layaknya cowok. Cowok dapat predikat banci."seringai kecil "Tak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Tomoki terisak "Tak ada yang salah dengan reaksi sekitarmu. Yah kebanyakan menganggap tak wajar, namun tak sedikit juga yang menanggapi biasa saja."

Tangan Daisuke mengulur "Yang salah adalah reaksimu."

"Aku."

"Ya. Kalau memang kamu menyukai hobimu ini, maka kamu harus tegar dan tetap pada pendirianmu."

"Aku tak bisa. Aku bukan orang yang tegar saat mendapat tekanan."

Daisuke menggaruk kepalanya, tangan satunya mengelus kepala Tomoki "Aku tak bisa berkata macam-macam, menenangkan dan mencegah bukan keahlianku." Daisuke menurunkan tangannya pada wajah Tomoki "Kau manis."

Tomoki diam, matanya melotot saat wajah Daisuke tak menyisakan jarak. Bibirnya telah di tempel bibir Daisuke. Daisuke melepaskan ciumannya "Masih ada orang yang memaklumi hobimu. Contohnya seperti aku."

Tomoki memegang bibirnya, Daisuke menebak sepertinya itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Mata Tomoki mengerjap tak percaya "Daisuke-nii, apa yang ..."

"Menciummu. Memang apa lagi?"

"Tapi, aku..."Tomoki gelagapan "Kita... Lelaki."

Daisuke menyeringai. Gerakannya cepat mencium Tomoki kembali, kali ini Daisuke mulai lebih, memasukkan bibirnya, menjelajahi ke dalam bibir Tomoki dengan lidahnya. Tangannya tak diam, mengelus punggung kecil Tomoki "Serius."melepaskan bibirnya "Bahkan kamu pakai bra."menarik kaitan belakang bra Tomoki dan melepaskannya, menyebabkan suara yang agak nyaring.

Daisuke menyingkap baju Tomoki ke atas "Suka yang imut-imut ternyata."komen Daisuke saat melihat bra Tomoki, berenda dengan warna yang imut khas kecewekan. Daisuke menelusup masuk, memilin puting dada Tomoki "Shhh."Tomoki mendesis pelan "Daisuke-nii."panggil Tomoki berbarengan dengan tangannya sekuat tenaga menjauhkan Daisuke "Aku..."membenarkan bajunya "Bukan homo."

Daisuke menatap Tomoki yang sudah di hiasai garis merah di wajahnya, matanya melirik ke bawah, kemudian menyeringai "Ikut aku yuk."ajak Daisuke.

"Ke-kemana?"

"Tempatku."

##

Daisuke mendekap Tomoki dari belakang, bibirnya bermain, memberi kiss mark pada tengkuk leher Tomoki. Tangannya merabai dada Tomoki. "Daisuke-nii."suara Tomoki di barengi desahan kecil saat Daisuke menggigit pelan telinga Tomoki.

"Himi-kun."Daisuke mulai menjalar ke bawah, meraba penis Tomoki dari balik rok yang di pakainya "Dengan kamu ikut kemari, itu sudah cukup menandakan, kamu juga tertarik dengan hubungan sesama lelaki."terus merabai, dan makin di rasa menegang "Lihat kan, barangmu lebih jujur dari bibirmu."

"It-itu karena... aku dirangsang."elak Tomoki.

Membalik Tomoki "Benar."Daisuke mengangkat tangan Tomoki, tangan satunya mengangkat baju Tomoki dan meloloskannya memperlihatkan branya, tangan Daisuke meraba dada dan memegang pelan puting Tomoki "Banyak yang bilang begitu. Mereka bilang tak menyukai hubungan seperti ini, tapi saat di rangsang seperti ini. Mereka merasakannya juga, rangsangan enak dan nikmat yang di dapat. Ini menandakan, secara tak sadar mereka juga tertarik dengan hubungan sesama jenis."mulai memilin puting Tomoki "Bukankah itu munafik namanya."

Mencium bibir Tomoki dan menerobos langsung, menjelajahi isi dalam bibir Tomoki dengan lidahnya, menekan lidah Tomoki dan mengirimkan salivanya. Tomoki yang pasif terdiam, menerima permainan lidah Daisuke. Seperti tak dapat bergerak, Tomoki tak menyadari roknya dan celana dalamnya telah di lolosi oleh tangan Daisuke.

"Hump."Daisuke mendengus pelan saat melihat penis yang menggantung di selangkangan Tomoki "Imut banget."tangannya sudah memegang pelan dan mulai mengocok.

Tomoki melenguh pelan, merasakan tangan Daisuke yang di rasanya kasar mengocok penisnya. "Nii...enak."

"Hmm?"Daisuke menatap Tomoki yang memerah makin parah "Enak? Katanya bukan homo?"

Daisuke memasukkan penis Tomoki, mulai mengoralnya pelan, menjelajahinya dengan lidahnya, menjilati dan menyedot. Tomoki mendesah, tangannya mulai bergerak, berusaha menjauhkan kepala Daisuke dari penisnya, dirasa tak mampu, Tomoki hanya memegang pelan kepala Daisuke, sembari merasakan kenikmatan dari oralan Daisuke. "Daisuke-nii. Ess, asssh."

Daisuke melirik dari bawah, wajah Tomoki yang sedang merasakan kenikmatan dari sebuah oralan. Matanya memicing licik dengan mempercepat gerakan oralannya. Tomoki merasakan birahinya semakin memuncak, tubuhnya membungkuk, kepalanya mengarah, bibirnya mencium puncak kepala Daisuke.

"Daisuke-nii."panggil Tomoki saat dia merasa, sudah mencapai puncaknya. Daisuke pun mengerti, di rasa penis Tomoki yang mulai berkedut. Daisuke mempercepat mulutnya, dan tak lama Tomoki menjerit pelan saat ejakulasi menerpanya. Daisuke menahan penis Tomoki tetap di mulutnya, membuatnya menerima seluruh semprotan sperma Tomoki di dalam mulutnya, dan meneguknya.

Tomoki terduduk lemas, napasnya agak tersengal "Cepat juga."Daisuke memainkan lidahnya, menjilat sperma yang menempel di dinding luar bibirnya "Pertama kali di oralin ya, Himi-kun."

Daisuke melihatnya, mata Tomoki yang sayu, menandakan birahi sudah mulai menguasai Tomoki. "Himi-kun."Daisuke mulai melepas bajunya, dan memelorotkan celananya berserta celana dalam dan menunjukkan penisnya yang sudah tegang "Mau ya?"

Tomoki menampakkan wajah tercengang, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia melihat penis selain miliknya, tentu saja yang nyata, bukan dari tayangan video atau foto. Daisuke duduk di tepian ranjangnya, tangannya meminta Tomoki untuk memulai.

Agak pelan, Tomoki mulai mendekati dan tangannya mulai memegang penis Daisuke, dan mulai mengocok pelan "Uuh, tanganmu lembut banget. Himi-kun, kulitmu juga tadi lembut. Sering perawatan?"

Tomoki mengangguk pelan, tangannya tetap bergerak pelan, mengocoki penis Daisuke. Daisuke menikmati pelan kocokan Tomoki, suara desisan terus terdengar dari mulutnya, Tomoki memandang Daisuke yang sedang mendesah pelan. Mencoba melakukannya, Tomoki mulai memasukkan penis Daisuke dalam mulutnya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang lain, Daisuke menoleh kebawah, mendapati Tomoki yang sudah mulai mengoral penisnya "Uuhh Himi-kun."Daisuke mendesah "Pakai lidahmu, sedot, hisap, jilat layaknya kamu memakan permen dan es krim."

Mengikuti petunjuk, Tomoki menerapkannya, menjilatinya seperti menjilati es krim dan menghisap penis Daisuke membuat Daisuke makin mengerang. Dalam helaan napasnya, Daisuke merasakan tempo yang kurang, maka Daisuke menggerakkan tangannya, memegang kepala Tomoki dan memaksa memaju mundurkan, membuat sensasi yang Daisuke harapkan, membuatnya makin mengerang keras.

Tomoki, mendapat perlakuan yang seperti paksaan, beberapa kali tersedak menerima penis Daisuke yang menohok tenggorokannya, Tomoki melirik ke atas, melihat Daisuke yang melenguh merasakan enak di penisnya, membuatnya tersenyum dalam hati, merasa bisa memberi kenikmatan pada Daisuke.

Waktu terus berjalan, Daisuke masih menikmati oralan Tomoki yang sepertinya, mulai lihai tanpa harus di tuntun lagi. Saat Daisuke merasa sudah tak sanggup, tangan Daisuke menghentikan gerakan Tomoki yang mengoral "Daisuke-nii?"

Daisuke menghela napas, dan menyeringai. Mendirikan dirinya, memposisikan ke belakang Tomoki dan agak mendorongnya membuat Tomoki menungging. Tangan Daisuke meraih sebuah botol air yang tak jauh darinya, menyirmakan ke tangannya, membiarkan membasahi jari-jarinya "Daisuke-nii?"

Tomoki merasakan sedikit perih saat jari Daisuke menelusup masuk dalam lubang pantatnya "Mmhh, ahhh Daisuke-niii."

Daisuke terus mengocokkan jari tangannya, hingga beberapa saat, saat dirasa sudah cukup, Daisuke memposisikan dirinya, Tomoki menoleh kebelakang, matanya terbelalak saat melihat posisi Daisuke, dan saat dirasa, mulut pantatnya sedang di tempeli kepala penis Daisuke.

"Daisuke-nii."

"Hmm."Daisuke sedang menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya pada mulut luar pantat Tomoki.

"Kamu..."

"Ya."

Tomoki memejamkan matanya "Kumohon pelan-pelan."

Daisuke diam sejenak. Melepas gesekan penisnya, Daisuke menggerakkan tubuhnya, memangku tubuh mungil Tomoki "Daisuke-nii?"

Tak menjawab, Daisuke menaruh pelan tubuh Tomoki di atas ranjangnya "Yah. Siapapun pasti takut bila di serang dari belakang untuk pengalaman pertama."Daisuke mencium dalam bibir Tomoki "Karenanya, lihat aku Himi-kun."

Daisuke mengangkat sedikit pantat Tomoki, membidik lubangnya dan mulai menempelkannya. Tomoki sudah berekspresi tegang, wajahnya sedikit takut, tangan kanan Daisuke terulur "Tenang."

Pelan, Daisuke mulai memasukkan penisnya, Tomoki menahan perih saat perlahan penis Daisuke masuk "Daishukhe-nii."giginya merapat kuat, saat perih yang di rasa sakit terasa oleh Tomoki.

"Guuh, susah."Daisuke mencoba menerobos "Sempit banget."

Tomoki memejamkan mata, saat perlahan rasa sakit di dapati bersamaan dengan penis Daisuke yang semakin masuk perlahan. Setitik air mata mulai keluar "Nii. Ukkhh sakit."

"Himi-kun."raut wajah Daisuke merasa sedikit keenakan, saat perlahan penisnya semakin masuk, dan mendapat sensasi dari dinding pantat Tomoki "Masih kurang, tapi sudah enak."sedikit melenguh.

Daisuke memandang wajah Tomoki, wajah yang sedang menahan rasa perih. Kemudian menurunkan pandangannya, melihat penisnya yang baru masuk setengahnya. Menghela napas "Tahan sedikit ya. Himi-kun."

Dengan sekali napas, Daisuke mengerahkan tenaganya, mendorong penisnya masuk dengan keras. Tomoki menjerit keras saat penis Daisuke menerobos dengan keras "UW. AHHH. NII."

Kali ini tak hanya setitik, tapi air mata deras keluar dari mata Tomoki, giginya mengatup dengan keras. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung ranjang. Daisuke menghembuskan napas lega "Himi-kun."

"Uuh."

"Sudah masuk semua nih."

Tomoki mengangkat kepalanya, melihat apa yang ada di bagian selangkangannya, penis Daisuke sudah tak terlihat, masuk ke dalam pantatnya. "Uuuh, perih. Sakit."Tomoki meringis.

"Himi-kun?"

Tangan Tomoki bergerak menggapai-gapai Daisuke, Daisuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya menerima gapaian Tomoki "Daisuke-nii. Bergerak."tangan Tomoki di genggam erat.

Mengikuti apa yang di mau Tomoki, Daisuke mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya, dengan tempo yang lambat, memberi kesempatan Tomoki menyesuaikan dengan pengalaman pertamanya di masuki sebuah penis dalam pantatnya. "Ukh."Daisuke meringis pelan saat penisnya mendapat gesekan kenikmatan dari dinding pantat Tomoki.

"AH. AH."memejamkan mata lagi, meresapi rasa sakitnya yang berubah menjadi sebuah rasa nikmat.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, tempo Daisuke masih lambat, karena merasa Tomoki masih belum bisa menyesuaikan dirinya "Pantat mungil, sempit sekali. Nikmat sekali. Himi-kun."

Tangan Daisuke mengerayang, menelusuri perut Tomoki, mengusap pusarnya, memberi rasa geli, menjalar ke atas dan memilin pelan puting kiri Tomoki "Nii, AH."

Menikmati wajah Tomoki yang mulai kehilangan rasa sakitnya, Daisuke memainkan penis Tomoki. Mengocoknya dengan cepat "AHKKKHHHHH. Nii jangan di kocok."pinta Tomoki.

"Kenapa, enakkan? Dari bawah dapat sodokan, di atas di kocok."

"Hiyaaah."lirih Tomoki "Tapi. AHH. Aku AHHHH. AKU KELUAR!"

"Eh."Daisuke agak kaget saat penis Tomoki mengeluarkan spermanya, menyemprot wajah Daisuke dan tangannya langsung belepotan akan sperma Tomoki.

Daisuke menghentikan gerakannya, Tomoki menarik napas tersengal. Wajahnya memerah. Daisuke melepas penisnya dari pantat Tomoki, tangannya menarik tubuh Tomoki ke depannya dan mencium bibir Tomoki. Kali ini, Tomoki mulai bisa bermain, Tomoki ikut memainkan lidahnya, mengadu dengan Daisuke dan saling bertukar saliva, saling belit dan tindih lidah. Mata mereka berdua beradu dekat, pasokan udara memaksa Daisuke menghentikan sejenak ciuman panasnya, kemudian Daisuke mulai memainkan lidahnya di wajah Tomoki, menjilati sebuah jejak air mata Tomoki dan beberapa yang masih sedikit menetes dari mata Tomoki.

"Sudah terbiasa?"

"Iya."Tomoki berkata pelan, tangannya sedang mengocok penis Daisuke.

"Mau di sodok lagi?"

Menuduk malu "Iya."jawab Tomoki pelan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Daisuke menciumnya sejenak dan kemudian membalik tubuh Tomoki, memposisikannya menungging. Kali ini tanpa bersusah payah, Daisuke dapat dengan lancar menembus pantat Tomoki, dan dengan segera memaju mundurkannya. "AH. AHHH. NII. ENAK!."

Daisuke menyeringai, menyukai suara Tomoki dan ekspresi kenikmatannya "PANTATKU. PENUH SEKALI!"suara Tomoki nyaring "PANAS. AHHHH UUUUHHH NIKMAT!"

"TERUUSS. NII."

"DALAM! PENUUHH! AAAKKKHH UUUUKKKH!"

Tanpa henti, Tomoki terus mendesah kenikmatan. Desahannya lebih-lebih keras lagi.

"Sudah terbiasa. Jadinya kamu meracau terus ya, Himi-kun."

Daisuke mengambil kepala Tomoki, dan menariknya ke belakang, menciumnya dari belakang. Peluh sudah mulai menjalari tubuh keduanya, Daisuke terkadang menjilati bulir keringat dari punggung Tomoki.

Menit terus berjalan, malam yang di rasa panjang telah menghinggapi dua orang ini. Daisuke yang terus menyodokkan penisnya, Tomoki yang menerima sodokan yang menjadi pengalaman pertamanya.

Dalam panasnya permainan, Daisuke membalik tubuh Tomoki kembali. Membuatnya dapat melihat wajah Tomoki dengan jelas. Tangan Tomoki menggapai-gapai Daisuke, Daisuke mendudukkan Tomoki di atasu tubuhnya, menyebabkan berat Tomoki membuat penis Daisuke semakin menyesaki pantat Tomoki. Daisuke melenguh keras saat merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang bertambah lagi. Dalam posisi saling berhadapan dekat, keduanya berciuman kembali. Tangan dan kaki Tomoki melingkari tubuh Daisuke.

"Himi-kun. UUUH!"

"NII. AAAHHH, ENAKNYA!"

Tubuh Tomoki yang naik turun di atas tubuh Daisuke. Suara benturan keduanya terdengar keras, beriringan dengan desahan kenikmatan keduanya.

"Tomoki."suara Daisuke pelan memanggil nama Tomoki. "Akuuuh sudah tak kuat."

Daisuke menurunkan tubuhnya, menindih Tomoki di bawah tubuhnya yang sudah menempel pada ranjang. Desakan penis Daisuke, semakin cepat dan saat dirasa Daisuke "AKKKHHHHHH KELUARRRRHHH!"

Daisuke menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam pantat Tomoki "UUUUIIIIIHHHH!"racau Tomoki menerima semprotan Daisuke.

Wajah Daisuke menampakkan raut puas dengan mulut terbuka dan mata terpejam meresapi tiap tetes spermanya yang masih menyemprot di dalam pantat Tomoki.

"Nii."Tomoki menghela napas tersengal "Hangat. Panas."ucapnya saat merasakan panas sperma Daisuke yang menyemprot.

Perlahan penis Daisuke mulai menyusut, dan Daisuke menarik lepas. Posisinya masih sama menindih Tomoki. Napasnya tersengal, namun wajah penuh kepuasan terus dia pasang, peluhnya bercucuran, membasahi wajah tomoki yang berada di bawahnya. Tomoki menggerakkan lidahnya, menjilati keringat Daisuke.

"Nii."

"Ya."

"Aku suka."

Daisuke mengambil napas sejenak "Hee. Jadi suka di sodok ya."

Tomoki menggeleng "Bukan."tangannya menarik kepala Daisuke dan menciumnya dalam. Daisuke agak terbelalak, saat melepas ciumannya, setetes liur masih menetes dari ujung bibir Tomoki "Aku suka Daisuke-nii."

Daisuke merubah posisinya, mendudukkan dirinya. "Nii."

Menarik napas "Himi-kun."

Saat mendengarnya Tomoki menundukkan wajahnya, dia ingat, sebelumnya saat Daisuke sibuk menyodokkan penisnya pada pantatnya Tomoki mendengar nama belakangnya di panggil, dalam hatinya rasa senang menjalar keluar. Dan saat sekarang ini, Daisuke menggunakan nama keluarganya kembali.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu membunuh dirimu sendiri. Selama aku... Tidak, selama kamu ada di hadapanku, selama kamu ada dalam kehidupanku. Aku tak akan membiarkan kamu melakukan hal seperti itu kembali."

Tomoki masih menundukkan kepalanya "Karenanya. Himi-kun."Daisuke menggerakkan tangannya, menggapai kepala Tomoki dan mengecup keningnya "Tomoki. Aku tak akan melepaskan pandanganku. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pengawasanku. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jauh dariku."tangannya merangkul, memeluk Tomoki "Yah, aku bukan orang romantis sih. Tapi aku akan katakan ini, aku mencintaimu."

"Sejak kita bertemu dulu..."Daisuke menghentikan bicaranya saat kepala Tomoki dalam dekapannya menggeleng-geleng. Daisuke melepaskannya. Tomoki tersenyum lemah, senang. Tangannya menarik Daisuke, mengajaknya untuk merebahkan diri.

"Jangan Daisuke-nii semua. Aku..."Tomoki memposisikan dirinya menghadap Daisuke yang berbaring menghadapnya "Aku lah yang harus berbicara seperti itu, saat dulu bertemu, aku sudah merasakan aku mencintai Daisuke-nii. Alasan sebenarnya aku tak melepaskan hobiku adalah, karena aku jatuh hati pada Daisuke-nii."

Daisuke tersenyum "Ah, begitu. Terima kasih telah menjaga perasaanmu padaku selama ini."

Tomoki mengangguk pelan "Dan alasan terbesarku kemari, karena aku berharap suatu saat, aku bertemu kembali dengan Daisuke-nii."

Tomoki lebih mendekatkan dirinya, sedekat, serapat mungkin pada Daisuke, dan menempatkan kepalanya menempel pada dada Daisuke, mendengarkan detak jantung Daisuke. Daisuke mendekap pelan Tomoki, menciumi puncak kepala Tomoki.

"Terima kasih. Aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Daisuke-nii."

"Ah. Terima kasih, Tomoki hadir kembali dalam kehidupanku."

Keduanya mulai terlelap. Dalam kondisi keduanya telanjang, dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang tenang.

Sebuah seringai, dari sosok yang berada di luar kamar Daisuke. Sosok yang sejak awal telah berada di luar kamar Daisuke. Sosok seorang Takuya Kanbara yang sedang memainkan sebuah pisau di tangannya, melempar-lempar kecil ke udara "Ah. Dan terima kasih sudah menghadirkan korban yang cocok untukku."menangkap pisaunya dan menusukkan ke bahu kirinya "Daisuke-kun."dan semakin menyeringai "Tomoki Himi-kun."

 **END**

 **Fic ini adalah sampingan dari sebuah fic penulis yang lain (yang belum kelar), maka maaf bila ada sebuah keadaan atau kondisi yang membingungkan.**


End file.
